


things she doesn't remember

by Mistrazen



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Gen, Lost Memories - Returned, Toshi City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if- you lived in a new city all your life, but that city had robbed you of your memories? And after a certain event, your memories had returned to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	things she doesn't remember

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the other P3 fanfiction I'm writing. This is rather a drabble I wrote on my rp account for an event at a rp group Toshi City. But I guess it is confusing? I'm not sure... haha

Ever since coming into this city, Minako had some weird flashes of memory. Imaginary words like of ' _I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of your soul, ______'_ and then the rest she couldn't hear. It was an odd feeling inside her. One time while at the library, she noticed a book that somehow made her drop it. It was called ' _Orpheus._ ' She didn't know why she had dropped in particular, but her hands refused to agree with her so she stared at the cover of the book. _Orpheus._ Why was it so familiar to her? She never heard of it before, but for some reason, she felt some kind of protective familiarity to that name. A guardian that protected her, by that name. Thinking she was just stupid, she puts aside this feeling, _for now_.

Days later, while walking around she saw someone... playing an odd instrument of some kind. She inquired what it was called, they told her it was _a lyre with a odd smile._  She felt freaked out inside and walked away, but when she turned back, the odd person was gone. _Just what did a lyre had to do with her?_

Flashes of memory came to her by little and little. She didn't know why, but almost every of her memory had something to do with her high school days and SEES in particular. There were some memories that were enjoyable, happy, and then some memories that made her want to cry and be mad. All of those memories in particular, had her holding a silvery mysterious gun and aiming it to her temple, yelling out a word. She couldn't remember that word though. _It was strange why she couldn't remember it._

Then there would be something in her mind nagging at her, once Minato-kun, Aigis, and Mochizuki-kun entered her memories. It was strange, but those three felt really important somehow. It was just then when Mochizuki-kun became her close friend, making memories with her and soon the curtain fell. Soon she remembered that uneasiness she felt as she saw the Moonlight Bridge. She shuddered when seeing the darkness and the horrid green atmosphere, along with the ruins of everything. Aigis was laying down almost broken, Minato-kun was at her side.... and.... Mochizuki-kun was across them standing and looking down, having a sad face, full of wretchedness.

She soon knew that she wasn't the _Arisato Minako_ she was supposed to be. The ' _Arisato Minako_ ' of her memories wasn't her, but was her yet differently entirely. It felt like a strange churning in her stomach and her heart was going mad. Yet the flashes continued. Minako always seemed to be on the roof of the dormitory hiding within herself and then that all ended supposedly. The memories was supposed to end... or she thought.

But it didn't quite end as she saw herself on the school roof with Sanada-san holding her tightly and Aigis looking like she's about to cry, and everyone else coming onto the roof. It was miserable somehow to realize... as the scene changed to a hospital room. Devastation filled her heart somehow. It just couldn't be. It wasn't real right? But that little voice in her head?  _It's all real._

Arisato Minako was in a hospital bed, hooked up to life support and couldn't breath on her own.

She was in ... _comatose._


End file.
